Angelus
Angel was one of the most famous vampires of all time in vampire history, legendary for both his savage villainy and his great heroism. Born Liam in 1727 in Galway, Ireland, he was sired by Darla in 1753 and changed his name to Angelus and was dubbed The Scourge of Europe, earning notoriety for being one of the most sadistic and brutal demons in history, and the most evil vampire ever recorded. Both The Master and the First Evil recognized how purely evil Angelus was. He was also known as The Demon with the Face of an Angel or The One with the Angelic Face because of his physical beauty. He was also known as The Demon with the Face of an Angel or The One with the Angelic Face because of his physical beauty. However, in 1898, Angelus was cursed by the members of Clan Kalderash as vengeance for killing a member of their clan. They returned his soul, forcing him to live eternally in guilt over the countless crimes he had committed. Liam quickly became one of the most powerful and twisted vampires to ever exist. The price of such competence: Liam's soul and capability to feel remorse for his actions. As a demon, Angelus acted on Liam's darkest impulses, and gave in to his every sinful whim. Liam's body was buried; at some point during the night, he rose again, and in response to Darla's assertion, set about slaughtering his entire village. First, he brutally massacred his own family, whose blood he later described as the "sweetest of all." Believing her brother had returned to her as an angel, Liam's little sister, Kathy, ignorantly invited him inside the family home. He killed her first, and then murdered his mother. As he killed his father, Liam boasted that despite his paternal disapproval, he had managed to make something of himself. Whilst gloating over his father's corpse, Darla cruelly deflated Liam, claiming that in the end, his father had claimed the victory because his condemnation would haunt Liam for the remainder of his existence, while his father's suffering had been painful, but very brief. Liam, as Angelus, would later employ this same logic in regard to Drusilla. "You told me I wasn't a man. You told me I was nothing. And I believed you. You said I'd never amount to anything. Well, you were wrong. You see, father? I have made something of myself after all."―Liam to his father. Liam took the name "Angelus", prusumably inspired by his sister's mistaken belief that he was an angel. He was later described in historical volumes as the "one with the angelic face", and the "demon with the face of an angel." After leaving Ireland behind, Angelus and Darla cut a bloody swath through Wales and Northern England before reaching London in 1760. During Angelus' first meeting with Darla's sire, the Master, he openly mocked the older vampire, and showed no fear despite his greater age, power and authority. Afterward, he confronted Darla about her decision to remain underground; won over by Angelus' fearlessness, Darla chose to leave with Angelus, and temporarily abandoned her Master. Angel Investigations In Los Angeles, Angel spent a few months alone, patrolling dives and dark alleys, battling vampires who hunt there and fighting the blood lust that had been reawakened when he fed from Buffy by not getting close to the humans he was trying to help. Soon enough, he received support in his attempts to redeem himself in the service of others. First, Doyle, a half-Brachen Demon and fellow Irishman with precognitive abilities was sent by The Powers That Be to be Angel's guide. Almost immediately thereafter, Angel ran into Cordelia Chase, a former classmate of Buffy's who had moved to Los Angeles to find wealth and fame. The trio formed Angel Investigations, a private detective agency whose mission statement was to "help the helpless." Doing this, Angel attracted the attention of the evil law firm, Wolfram & Hart. Giles: "Back to 'helping the helpless'?" Angel: "That looks good on a business card. But it's kinda redundant. Sooner or later, we're all helpless. And when that time comes, we all need the same thing. Someone looking out for us." ''— Angel's decision '''Powers and Abilities' "You get lucky, you might last ten minutes. Really lucky, and you're unconscious for the last five." ―Angel warns Griff of what he's capable Enhanced vampire abilities: Angel had the standard powers and vulnerabilities of a vampire; he was immortal, regenerated damage, possessed superhuman physical attributes, and had heightened senses, able to track people by scent alone. He was also vulnerable to holy items and sunlight, could be killed by decapitation and a stake to the heart, needed to regularly ingest mammal blood to maintain his vitality, and could not enter the residence of a living human without being invited by a resident. Due to his advanced age, however, he was considerably more powerful than an average vampire; for example, he was able to run at such speeds that he appeared to teleport several meters, and withstand prolonged exposure to sunlight and holy items to no ill effect. He also possessed a high pain tolerance, able to withstand prolonged periods of torture without succumbing. 'Love Interests' Rebecca Lowell: A short-lived love interest, Rebecca was an actress who hires Angel as her bodyguard. Learning about his vampire nature, she tried to convince him to sire her, not wanting to become old and unattractive, but her attempts only resulted in Angel briefly reverting to Angelus when she drugs his drink, inducing a feeling of bliss. After this, she leaves the office and is never seen again. Nina Ash: A werewolf who Angel saves from being eaten, she developed feelings for him, as Angel tried to help her deal with being a werewolf. Angel was initially oblivious to her affection towards him (which everyone except him noticed) until Nina asked him out on a date. He was initially reluctant and fearful, as he was worried about his Gypsy Curse, but eventually (some convincing needed from Wesley's part) he attempts to give it a shot. Angel began to semi-seriously date her, but he traveled to Rome immediately to keep his ex-girlfriend Buffy away from The Immortal, even expressing a desire to be with Buffy again at one point, without so much as a thought of Nina. This relationship establishes that Angel is able to have positive sex (unlike his "perfect despair" moment with Darla) and still keep his soul. The two break up when Angel attempts to send her away to save her from the Senior Partners' inevitable revenge, though he did not tell her this. When Los Angeles gets send to Hell, Nina tells Angel that the reason she had been helping Connor was because he was his son. She acknowledged that he had moved on, but also states that she wants to whatever she can to help him. Later, upon Gunn's arrival in London, he informs Angel on the others, mentioning that Nina is now married. Angel displayed a noticeable lack of jealousy, simply saying that it was good for her. Drusilla: Angelus tormented the human Drusilla, sired her and kept her on as a companion afterward, regarding her as his greatest work. Angelus continued to be intimate with her after she sired Spike as a mate in order to play with the newer vampire's mind. The two might have resumed a sexual relationship after Angel lost his soul in 1998. Once ensouled, Angel regarded her as an enemy. When Drusilla had come to Los Angeles to turn a human Darla into a vampire once again, Angel had immediately tried to kill them both. After firing his crew and alienated himself even further, he became obsessed with killing Drusilla and Darla no matter what it took. Catching them by surprise, Angel would suddenly set both of them on fire with a lit cigarette and gasoline, nearly succeeding in killing them both. "There's always been people who hate me... usually with good reason." ―Angel Antagonistic 'The Immortal '- The arch-nemisis of both Angel and Spike for many reasons. During their soulless periods, The Immortal had captured and knocked out both Angelus and Spike, while at the same time "concurrently violating" both Darla and Drusilla at the same time(something neither of them had ever let them do) and consequently wounding their pride and dignity. A series of unfortunate events had happened before and after this, causing Angelous to have intense hatred towards the Immortal. A century later, Angel, now a soulled vampire, also hated the Immortal, especially when told by Andrew that Buffy was dating him (A practical joke on his part, as it was a Buffy decoy). He displayed, along with Spike, immense jealousy and outrage over this information, going out of his way to get Buffy away from the Immortal until he, with great reluctance, gave up, though still made a point of saying "he hated that guy."